1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a video scope incorporating a solid state imaging device such as a CCD, and more particularly to a video scope to be used for photographing a diseased part within an oral cavity during dental surgery, in a dental surgical department, or the like.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, during dental surgery, or in a dental surgical department or the like, the art has advanced from medical treatment to prevention. A preventive medical examination first requires an understanding of the state of the interior of a patient""s oral cavity. In order to understand the oral cavity, a photograph of the interior of the oral cavity has been taken using a video scope with a solid state imaging device such as a CCD, and the photograph has been preserved as a record.
Also, conventionally, a dental mirror with a small diameter was generally used at the time of examining the state of the interior of the oral cavity during dental surgery. In recent years, a video scope using a solid state imaging device such as CCD has been put to practical use by showing to a patient an image of the interior of an oral cavity on a TV monitor in order to obtain informed consent.
Such a conventional video scope uses a video scope, held in one hand, to pick up a tooth in the oral cavity or by inserting the tip end portion into the oral cavity as disclosed in Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 8-332170 (U.S. Pat. No. 5,745,165).
However, a conventional video scope photographs one tooth or a plurality of teeth in one direction through a pickup incident window provided at a place on the side, the inclined plane of the tip end or the end surface thereof. The problem is that in order to pick up the inner part (the back side) of the oral cavity, the lip side (the surface side) and the clenched teeth surface side for all teeth, a great number of movements and image pickups are needed, which takes a lot of time.
Also, since the back side, the surface side and the clenched teeth surface side of all the teeth are separately picked up, it is difficult to specify which tooth has been imaged. When images are picked up by holding a video scope in one direction, it is difficult to identify the pickup data because the image is turned upside down between the back side and the surface side of the tooth, or between an upper tooth and a lower tooth in the area of the chin.
Also, since the distance between a tooth to be picked up and the video scope is prone to fluctuate, it is necessary to correct for fluctuations due to a shaking hand. Such adjustments complicate the procedure.
Also, when a tooth is cracked, it is difficult to find out the position of the crack using a pickup from one direction, and then to observe the crack.
The present invention has been achieved in the light of such points, and is directed, for example, to provide a simple, easy-to-use video scope capable of picking up an object from at least two directions at the same time, picking up an image in a short time, easily identifying the picked up data, and easily picking up a crack.
One aspect of the present invention is a video scope, comprising:
a grip portion to be held by an operator;
an entering portion for entering an object; and
a pickup holding portion provided at a tip end of said entering portion, wherein said pickup holding portion is provided with picking up means of picking up an object to be picked up from at least two directions.
A video scope according to the present invention is capable of picking up an image of the object to be picked up from plural directions easily in a short time. Also, since images from plural directions are picked up at the same time, it is easy to specify which object has been picked up, and it is easy to identify data obtained by picking up.
Another aspect of the present invention is the video scope
wherein said pickup holding portion is substantially quasi-horse-shoe or U-shaped having a central portion and two wing portions, which are located at both ends of said central portion so as to oppose to each other, and
the picking up means has a pickup system including at least an objective lens and a solid state imaging device, and
said picking up means is provided within said central portion of said pickup holding portion and within said two wing portions respectively.
By doing it this way, it is possible to easily pick up images of the object from three directions through the use of three pickup systems in a short time. Also, a central portion of a substantially quasi-horse-shoe-shaped pickup holding portion is caused to abut upon a portion to be picked up, whereby the distance between the object to be picked up and the pickup system is fixed, and image shaking due to shaking hands is eliminated. Therefore, it is not necessary to achieve focus, resulting in excellent operability.
Still another aspect of the present invention is the video scope
wherein said pickup holding portion is substantially quasi-horse-shoe-shaped having a central portion and two wing portions, which are located at both ends of said central portion so as to oppose to each other, and
the picking up means has a pickup system provided within said central portion of said pickup holding portion, including at least an objective lens and a solid state imaging device, and reflectors provided within said two wing portions respectively.
Then, in addition to the above described effects, any solid state imaging device becomes unnecessary for wing portions within the pickup holding portion, and therefore, the wing portions within the pickup holding portion become smaller in a widthwise direction, and as a result, the pickup holding portion can be miniaturized.
Yet another aspect of the present invention is the video scope wherein said pickup holding portion is substantially quasi-horse-shoe-shaped having a central portion and two wing portions, which are located at both ends of said central portion so as to oppose to each other, wherein the picking up means has a first pickup system provided within said central portion of said pickup holding portion, including at least an objective lens and a solid state imaging device, a light source provided within one of said wing portions, and a second pickup system provided within the other of said wing portions, including at least an objective lens and a solid state imaging device.
Also, by doing so, it is possible to pick up images of the object from two directions easily in a short time through the use of first and second pickup systems.
Also, the central portion of the substantially quasi-horse-shoe-shaped pickup holding portion is caused to abut upon the portion to be picked up, whereby the distance between the object to be picked up and the pickup system is fixed, and image shaking due to shaking hands is eliminated, and therefore, it is not necessary to achieve focus, resulting in excellent operability.
Further, through the use of the second pickup system, transmitted light from a light source provided in one of the wing portions within the pickup holding portion is picked up, whereby it is possible to easily observe a crack in the object to be picked up.
Still yet another aspect of the present invention is the video scope further comprising an incident window for pickup light in an inner wall of said central portion of said pickup holding portion and in inner walls of said two wing portions respectively.
In the foregoing, with the provision of an incident window, the pickup holding portion can be made into an airtight or watertight structure, and therefore, it is possible to prevent any foreign matter from entering the interior of the pickup holding portion to affect the pickup system and to easily wash it.
Then, it is possible to change angles between a grip portion, an entering portion and the pickup holding portion in accordance with a shape of the portion to be picked up, resulting in excellent operability.
A further aspect of the present invention is the video scope wherein the tip end of said entering portion is bent, and said pickup holding portion is pivotally provided at the tip end of said entering portion.
Objects to be picked up with the present invention are not limited. If the object is the interior of an oral cavity and the object to be picked up is a tooth, an especially great effect will be obtained.
Any solid state imaging device may be used as long as it can be installed within the pickup holding portion and can pick up an object. For example, a CCD imaging device, a MOS type imaging device or the like can be used.
The reflector is not particularly limited, but for example, a prism mirror, a mirror or the like can be used.
Any light source may be used as long as it can be installed within the pickup holding portion and has sufficient illuminance for picking up the object. For example, a lamp, an LED or the like can be used. Of these, a white LED has lower power consumption than lamps, and has a long life, and therefore it is maintenance-free, and is preferable.
Any incident window may be used as long as it is made of material capable of guiding image pickup light. For example, glass, transparent resin or the like can be used. The shape may be the substantially quasi-horse-shoe-shaped, and windows divided in three surfaces of the pickup holding portion respectively may be used.